


Between a Qudditch Broom and a Potions Flask

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Pre-Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: Severus wants Harry...Harry wants Severus...





	1. A Broomstick (Severus)

**Author's Note:**

> 05/08/2019: I wrote this for Insanejournal's HP Wankfest back in June of 2008. I was going through my blog, looking for an old fic I wanted to read and I came across this gem. I actually had to re-read it myself to reacquaint myself with it. Derek (my bitchy gay muse) was in rare form at that time. (LOL!)
> 
> Character: Severus Snape  
> Location: A Hogwarts Dorm (in this case, Gryffindor)  
> Object: A broomstick  
> Other character(s): Hedwig, Godric Gryffindor  
> Warnings: object insertion, sex with an object, voyeurism, language  
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: IJ User midnightdesire

\- - -

_It's a good thing most of those damned Gryffindors are out of the castle today. No telling what they would think seeing me in their dorm._

Severus Snape, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts, was in a foul mood. One of his students had left behind his book and he had been coerced into returning it by the Headmaster.

 _"Why can't Minerva return it? She's his Head of House."_ he had asked.

 _"Because she's busy supervising the fourth and fifth years for the careers seminar taking place in the Great Hall. As a Professor of this school, you have every right to be in their common room and dorms, Severus. Or are you afraid of a bunch of Gryffindors?"_ Albus's chuckles had followed him from the room as he muttered under his breath, _"It's not the whole lot I'm worried about. Just one in particular."_

And now here he was, in the last place he expected to be...the Gryffindor Common Room. The colors alone were enough to make him want to lose his breakfast.

"And why, pray-tell is a Slytherin in Gryffindor territory?" came a deep cultured voice. Startled (and Snape was a hard person to startle), he whirled around and saw...no one.

"Show yourself!" Severus demanded, whipping out his wand. That cultured voice chuckled and his gaze was drawn to the portrait above the fireplace. Godric Gryffindor was smirking ( _smirking for Merlin's sake!_ ) at him. Severus drew himself up to his full height and turned on his most fearsome glare.

"I am a professor at this school and have every right to be here."

"I know who you are, Severus Tobias Snape, son of Eileen Louisa Prince." Godric replied with a fierce glare of his own, "Now why are you here?"

Backing down in the face of that glare, Severus put his wand away, "One of my students left a book behind in my classroom. I'm simply returning it."

"You've never done so before. Why now?"

"The Headmaster insisted."

"Hmm."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means, my young Slytherin." Godric replied, "The boys dorms are to your left. Mr Potter's bed is on the top level, fourth door on your left, second bed to your right." And with that, the symbol of Gryffindor walked out of his portrait, leaving a shocked Snape behind.

"How did he know that?" he muttered, stalking in the direction he was pointed to.

\- - -

He knocked on the door out of politeness – he didn't want to walk in on anyone indecent after all. When there was no answer, he opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He sneered in disgust at the red and gold draped practically everywhere – until he caught sight of Harry's own bed. Where he expected red and gold, he saw only blacks and dark greens. His eyebrows touched his hairline as he stared at this.

"Interesting color choice, Potter." he muttered, striding across the room and dropping the book on the bed. He turned to leave and caught sight of Harry's Firebolt leaning against the wall between the side table and wardrobe. From what he could see, it was well taken care of, the wooden handle polished and the bristles neatly trimmed. He glared at it, remembering who had sent him this particular gift...and a peculiar grin settled over his features. If anyone had been looking at him, they would have run the other direction in absolute fear.

Feeling bold, and calling himself all kinds of crazy for even considering it, he moved closer and took the broom from its resting place. As he stroked a hand down the smooth handle, the erection he'd gotten the moment he thought of his plan made itself known. He shifted a little, gasping as his pants rubbed against the hard flesh. Glancing about, making sure there were no portraits in the room, he cast a locking charm on the door and quickly removed his slacks and boxers, freeing his erection. He sat down on Harry's bed and rested the broom between his legs, the cool wood pressed against his hot and aching cock.

"Let's see how you like this, Mr Black." he grinned, wrapping both hands around his cock and the broom handle. He stroked upwards slowly, drawing a deep guttural moan from between his lips. Pre-come oozed from the tip of his cock and he swiped a thumb over the head, moaning at the sensation. He stroked his cock and the handle slowly and steadily, watching as more liquid flowed from his cock and aiding him in his endeavors. Removing one hand, he reached further back between his legs to fondle his balls, hissing in pleasure. He accidentally caught a fingernail against his perineum and a decidedly wicked gleam came into his eye.

Leaning back, not caring he was rumpling the bed beneath him, he swiped two fingers in the pool of liquid resting on his stomach and swirled it around both the entrance to his body behind his balls and the tip of the broom handle.

Once both were suitably coated, he employed what little wandless magic he knew to invoke the Levitation spell, hovering the broom at the same height of the bed. Drawing back his legs, grasping them at the ankles, he concentrated hard and brought the handle of the broom closer to his body. The blunt tip of the broom slowly pushed its way in and Severus relaxed as much as he was able to, biting his lip to stifle his groans. When eight inches of broom handle were firmly lodged in his arse, he wrapped a hand around his cock and set the broom to moving medium speed.

"Fuck yes!" he groaned as the handle brushed his prostate on each thrust. His hand moved up and down his hard length in time with the broom, doubling his pleasure. He couldn't control his hips (as much as he wanted to) and began fucking his hand in earnest, hips thrusting into the air as the broom handle rammed in and out of his arse. He increased the speed marginally until the broom was brutally fucking him raw. He nearly cried out in delight, unaware he was beginning to moan a certain person's name.

"Mmmm...yes! Fuck me, Harry! Ram that hard cock in me so hard I choke on it...uhhhh...fuck! Mmm!" he moaned over and over as his hand became a blur of movement on his cock. He could feel his orgasm approaching, starting from his toes and steadily moving upwards. With his other hand, he reached up and pinched a nipple...hard.

Screaming until he went hoarse, Severus came, shooting his spunk all over himself, Harry's bed, and the broom between his legs, still moving at a rapid pace. He continued stroking his cock, drawing every last ounce of pleasure he could from his trembling body, another smaller orgasm rocking his frame as the broom moved against his prostate one last time. He ended the spell, withdrawing the broom as his shaking and trembling legs rested against the bed. If anyone were to walk in at that moment, they would have gotten an eyeful of a come-drenched Snape, laying spread eagle on Harry Potter's bed, his naked arse red and gaping as if waiting for something else to fill it.

He lay there, breathing heavily, willing his body to get back under his control before someone found him. Once he was sure he could move, he got to his feet, wincing slightly at the pain in his backside. There was a pain potion in his room with his name on it. With shaking arms, he got dressed again before waving his wand at the bed to clean it and turn it back to its pristine condition. He cleaned off the top half of the broom and returned it to its spot against the wall.

With one last glance around to make sure nothing was out of place, he undid the locking charm on the door and strode (okay, slightly limped) out of the room.

If he had bothered to look higher than the bed, he would have noticed a certain snow owl eying him with a decidedly intelligent look in her yellowed eyes.

Hedwig would bide her time...her master would return...and she would share all.

Oh yes indeed.

 

_**TBC in part 2...Harry's story...** _


	2. A Stirring Rod (Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Harry Potter  
> Location: Snape's Office  
> Object: A stirring rod  
> Other character(s): Hedwig, Severus  
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: The Modly Rowan – thanks for pointing out all those bodies, lol!
> 
> There was supposed to be a part 3, but I never got around to writing one.

\- - -

"Merlin's tit, Ron! I'll be down in a minute!" Harry yelled as he entered the dorm room. The first thing he noticed was the book on his bed. He picked it up, taking note that it was his missing Potions book.

"Wonder who found that?" he mumbled to himself, heading for his trunk and his practice snitch contained within. Hedwig hooted at him several times from the foot of his bed, a sound he recognized after seven years that said she had something to show him.

"What is it, girl?" She turned her head, directing her gaze to the wall beside his bed. The only thing there was his broom. He frowned.

"Yes, I know I have Quidditch practice. I just came for my Snitch." Hedwig hooted again, flying over to land on the table beside his broom. She directed her gaze to his broom again. His frown deepening, he moved closer and noticed his broom wasn't in the same spot he had left it the day before. "What the - !" He noticed there was something pale white in color on the broom handle. He ran a finger over the substance and tested it with his thumb. It was thick and a little gooey with a slight bitter smell to it.

His eyes widened in shock when he realized what it was.

"Oh my God!" he gaped. "Who would do such a thing?" he asked his owl, not really expecting an answer. But Hedwig was smarter than she looked and she stared him directly in the eye. A moment later, Harry was viewing a memory not his own. Who knew owls knew Legilimency? Then again, Hedwig wasn't a typical owl. As Harry viewed the memory, his jeans began to feel slightly uncomfortable and a light sheen of sweat pooled on his brow. When the memory ended, he was harder than he'd ever been in his life.

"Well, well. Snape has a bit of a kinky side. It's only fair I return the favor." Harry grinned at his owl, plotting his revenge on Snape...

\- - -

It was late, and nary a soul was in the halls. Footsteps echoed through one particular corridor and Harry jumped out of sight behind a suit of armor, quickly draping himself in his cloak. He peeked around the arm and saw Snape storming down the hall, the sneer on his face the only indicator of the foul mood he was in...and he was muttering.

"Dammit, Minerva, this is not the best time to be searching out catnip." the man stated. He stormed past Harry's hiding place, still mumbling about "cats", "catnip" and "crazy old women who didn't know any better." Harry had to clamp a hand over his mouth and nose to keep his laughter contained. He didn't want to get caught this early in the game.

Once Snape disappeared around the corner, Harry left his hiding spot and made his way to Snape's private office. He had only been in it once before, during one of his training sessions, and he was praying to whomever was listening that Snape hadn't changed the picture of the snake guarding the room.

\- - -

Luck was on Harry's side as he stood in front of the portrait guarding Snape's private office.

" _Open, please._ " he asked in Parseltongue.

" _Greetings again, Speaker of the Tongue. Why do you seek entry?_ "

" _The professor left me a gift. I'm only returning the favor._ "

" _Wise decision indeed. You may enter._ "

" _Before you open, could you tell me if there are any privacy wards around the area?_ "

" _There are intruder alarms on the cabinet holding the Dark Professor's ingredients._ "

" _Perfect. Thank you._ "

The snake nodded once before the stone wall opened. Harry stepped into the room and cast his own set of wards to alert him when Snape was within one hundred feet of the room.

Once done, he set aside his cloak and looked around the room. There were two cauldrons bubbling in one corner, which he decided to stay away from. He and potions did not mix. Strolling around the room, his eyes roamed over various equipment, contemplating what he could use in his revenge scheme.

There! Hanging on the wall, the tool for his revenge caught his eye. A stirring rod, about nine inches in length. But it was no ordinary stirring rod. The hilt was gold-plated and wrapped in intricate green Celtic protection runes. The rod itself was beveled glass. Harry trailed a finger over the ridges of the rod, gulping hard and imagining what it would feel like moving against his prostate. His cock was throbbing pleasantly and he knew he had to take care of himself soon before Snape returned, or he exploded in his pants.

He quickly divested himself of his clothing before removing the stirring rod from it's place on the wall. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen the mirror over the fireplace glow a pale blue before settling back to its original dullness.

Sitting before the fireplace was a dark green arm chair. A decidedly Slytherin smirk appeared on Harry's face as he moved to sit in the chair. He draped his knees over the sides of the chair so that he was spread like a Christmas turkey. Closing his eyes, he trailed the rod lightly over his skin, shivering in delight as the cold touched him. He slid the rod between his lips, imagining it was Snape's cock he was giving pleasure to. He moaned, wrapping his tongue around the glass in his mouth, tracing the ridges with his tongue. He trailed his free hand down his chest to twist and pinch his nipples. His cock was leaving a wet patch on his stomach.

His hand moved down his chest, sliding through the wetness on his skin until he reached his cock. He stroked it once, shivering and moaning before moving lower to gently squeeze his balls. He moaned around the obstruction in his mouth as he squeezed himself in the way he knew he liked, imagining it was Snape's hand cupping him.

He was wetting the rod good and proper, a small dribble of saliva edging from the corner of his mouth and down his palm. He scooped up some of his pre-come from his stomach and reached back to press two fingers against his anus. They slipped inside with a wet squelch, the sound echoing loudly through the quiet room. He gasped, the blunted end of the stirring rod sliding deeper into his mouth, nearly hitting the back of his throat.

Needing to feel more, he reluctantly withdrew the rod from his mouth, sliding it downward until he reached his fingers still massaging his sphincter. Withdrawing his fingers with a sigh, he relaxed and slowly inched his new toy into himself.

"Bloody buggering hell!" he gasped aloud as he eased the rod in. It was just as he imagined and so much more. Every bump and dip caressed every inch of his anus, brushing against his prostate on each stroke.

He wrapped a hand around his cock, no longer caring if Snape came back right then. All that mattered was the all-consuming pleasure that had captured his mind and body. His hand slid up and down his stiff length, adding a little twist to the sensitive head on each upstroke. Then back down to squeeze the base, prolonging the moment for that much longer. He pushed the stirring rod deeper, gasping and twitching in ecstasy

His hand was becoming slick with his secretions allowing his cock to slide through his tightened fist as if he was fucking someone. And with his eyes closed, he all too easily imagined it was Snape riding his cock, whispering dirty insults into Harry's ears, practically begging Harry to fuck him harder. Which he was more than happy to do, stroking his slippery cock faster and faster, grunting and moaning as he moved the stirring rod in and out of his clenching arse.

Thighs trembling with the effort of keeping them over the arms of the chair, Harry fucked himself on the rod, biting his lips red.

"Shit! Nggh! Oh yeah!" he grunted, arching up off the chair until the only things supporting him were his knees locked over the arms and his head braced against the back. He was covered in sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead.

A particularly hard thrust of the rod across his prostate and squeezing the head of his prick at the same time caused him to go temporarily blind as his climax exploded from him...as did his magic. Forgetting how powerful he really was, his magic shook the very foundation the castle rested on, jarring students from their beds and driving teachers into the halls, looking for the source. But Harry was oblivious to it all. His teeth were clenched so tightly to keep in his screams of ecstasy, he was surprised he hadn't broken any. And still he stroked his cock, gasping aloud as his hand moved over the sensitive flesh, wringing every last ounce of pleasure from it. He clenched around the rod in his arse once more, drawing a smaller, but no less intense orgasm from him that made a muscle in his eye twitch.

One last stroke of his cock, a final spurt of come across his cheek and Harry collapsed back in the chair, spent. He panted heavily, the rod still in his arse, the rest of him a boneless mass of sensation.

He finally managed to get his arms working and slowly pulled the stirring rod out, moaning lightly as it was removed. His cock twitched feebly between his legs.

He gave a shaky laugh, "No more."

Calling for his wand, he cleaned himself, the chair and the rod before returning the latter to its place on the wall. It was then that his proximity alarm echoed through his mind. Moving as fast as his shaking limbs would let him, he gathered up his clothes and dived under his cloak just as the door opened. Snape strode into the room, looking even more angry than before and Harry took the time to slip out of the open door.

If he had turned to look back, he would have seen the man noticing something on the floor beside the chair he had just occupied; a red and gold striped tie with the initials "HJP" written on the other side.

If he had turned back to look, he would have been very turned on by the way the man's eyes darkened with lust as he brought the tie to his nose and inhaled.

"You are mine... _Harry_." Snape grinned.

 

**_The end?_ **

\------

**May 5, 2019 - There was supposed to be a part 3 because I had people wanting to know what Snape's mirror was for but I never got around to writing it. If anyone wants to take a stab at a part 3, you are more than welcome to. Please let me know if you do so that I can read it. Thanks!**


End file.
